


burn scars and yellow eyes

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [26]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Romantic Fluff, THEY KILL ME, halflings are polyamorous, i briefly non-graphically describe burn scars, these two man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: Beau falls in love with nott and doesn't realize it until she nearly burns her arms off to save her





	burn scars and yellow eyes

**Author's Note:**

> if u cant tell i am a shameless multishipper and polyamory is always the answer

It’s the middle of the night- or at least, Beau assumes so, given that everyone else is asleep. She looks down at her arms; unwrapped, given most of them had burned off, but the scars are faint, thanks to the clerics, but the marks of lava are still there, running up and down her arms. It surprises her how much she isn’t bothered. She and Nott aren’t the closest of the group- more like each other’s second choices, really- but there hadn’t been any thought about running out and getting her. She hadn’t done it for Jester, or Caleb, who she knew would be devastated, but because the option of _not_ _having_ Nott around anymore just wasn’t… there, in her mind. She’s jerked out of her introspection by a rustling sound, and she tenses. It takes a second to realize that it isn’t an enemy, but Nott, that’s quietly padding towards her. 

It’s amazing, how stealthily Nott can move. Seeing her like this, in the dark, weaving gracefully through the mess of bodies within the dome is…  _ nice _ . Her yellow eyes hold a faint glow, but the rest of her body is just a lithe black silhouette. It doesn’t take long for Nott to reach her- the dome isn’t very large, and then she sits next to Beau. It’s different, feeling Nott lean into her side. She’s used to Jester, loud and bright and affectionate, smooshing herself next to Beau, occasionally sitting on her lap and making lewd jokes that make them both laugh. 

Neither of them talk. After some minutes of silence, Nott gently takes one of her unwrapped arms, careful to make sure her claws don’t scratch the still-healing skin. “Why-” Nott starts, but then takes a breath, “Why did you do that? You- Your arms are your whole thing! You punch things! What if Jester or Caduceus hadn’t been able to heal you?!” she whisper-yells, mindful of their company, and Beau blinks in surprise because she hadn’t even thought about what might happen to her fighting abilities if her arms hadn’t been healed. 

Of course the first thing that comes out of her mouth is, “I can kick things too, you know,” which- aside from the stupidity is true, and she has her staff, but now  _ does not _ feel like the time- makes Nott blink at her before chuckling, which makes her join in because  Nott’s raspy laugh is contagious, and they have themselves a nice little session of hysterical giggling, punctuated by  _ ssshhh _ when one of them gets too loud. 

All too soon, the laughter subsides, and Nott turns to her, the serious look back on her face. “ _ Why _ Beau?” she says, and Beau’s heart responds faster than her head can and she says, “Because I couldn’t handle it if you died,” and she’s just as surprised as Nott is to find that it’s  _ true _ . The idea of living, but not being able to see Nott’s eyes light up when she steals another trinket, not hearing her wonderful, shrieking laughter after playing a prank with Jester, not seeing her pride when she successfully casts a new spell for the first time, not having  _ Nott _ -? It was, it was- unbearable. 

But Nott is still looking at her with wide, shocked eyes, and her mouth is just a little bit parted in shock, and Beau can’t help but lean forward and press her lips to Nott’s. It takes a few seconds for Nott to catch up, but she does, and for a few seconds everything is wonderful, and then Nott breaks away. “Wh-What? I mean- You- Do you-  _ like _ me? Like  _ this? _ ” she says, gesturing to her body. Beau blinks, “Erm, yes? I mean, If you don’t- oh,  _ fuck _ , Nott I’m so sorry- we’re rescuing your  _ husband _ and I just-!” Beau is panicking a little, and realizing that she’s probably just fucked up any chances she may have had, and- wait, why is Nott looking at her like that?

“What on earth does my marriage have to do with your questionable taste?” Nott says, and Beau is  _ getting _ to that ‘questionable taste’ comment later, but she’s pretty sure Nott just- “Um. Nott. You’re married. And I- I just kissed you,” she says, staring resolutely down at her lap and not at the goblin sitting next to her. 

“Wha-  _ Oh _ ! Is this a human thing?” Nott says, and Beau is trying to very hard not to get her hopes up.

Nott continues, “Well, I don’t know how it works with humans, but a traditional halfling marriage has three partners, maybe more depending on the relationship, and it’s certainly not uncommon to take outside partners. Granted, usually I’d talk it over with my spouse before starting another relationship, but I’m sure he’ll love you when he meets you,” and then Nott realizes what she’s said and blushes a dark green. Beau is sure she’s blushing as well, but decides it can’t hurt and says, “Can I kiss you again?” and Nott nods. 

**Author's Note:**

> -beau and nott cuddle until the morning where jester can Tell that somethings different and then squeals about how She Knew All Along They'd Be Cute Together!  
> -nott is a Big Fan of beau's muscles and now starts bragging about how strong her girlfriend is alongside how smart her husband is  
> -beau, at some point: "wait does this mean im caleb's metaphorical mom now????"  
> -nott: "well i guess if u want? u give off more big sister vibes really"  
> -beau: "thank the gods im not cut out to be a parent"  
> -caleb is happy for the both of them, of course.  
> -comments make me smile if u'd like to leave one :)


End file.
